I Still Believe 2
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Já havia feito um ano desde que Sasuke viajara. Será que ele realmente vai voltar? Será que Sakura está realmente esperando por ele?


I Still Believe 2

**I Still Believe 2**

**Sinopse: **_Já havia feito um ano desde que Sasuke viajara. Será que ele realmente vai voltar? Será que Sakura está realmente esperando por ele?_

**N**em tinha visto o tempo passar. Quem diria já fez um ano desde que o meu Sasuke-kun viajou para longe de mim. Todos esses meses sem ele foram de repleta solidão. Mas hoje tenho um motivo em especial para estar animada. Hoje ele vai voltar. Voltar para mim.

Nós nos falamos uma única vez no telefone, que foi quando ele disse que hoje estaria de volta. Pode parecer pouco, mas isso não me importa, o que importa mesmo é que eu vou ter ele junto de mim novamente.

Eu estou aqui, sentada em um banco que dava em direção à saída da cidade. Ficaria sentada ali esperando o dia todo se for preciso.

Fiquei algumas horas sentada lá no banco esperando, quando eu o vi. Me levantei imediatamente, mas sem tirar os olhos dele. Ele estava mais alto, mas suas feições continuavam as mesmas, até mesmo o seu jeito sério não mudara. Ele continuou andando em minha direção, ficando apenas alguns centímetros de distância longe de mim e nem eu e nem ele piscávamos.

_Nós éramos estranhos começando nossa jornada_

_Nunca imaginamos pelo que teríamos que passar_

_Agora aqui estamos e de repente eu estou de pé_

_No começo com você._

Não falávamos nada. Eu pelo menos não conseguia falar nada. Estava surpresa demais com ele, bem aqui na minha frente depois de tanto tempo, que para mim, pareceram uma tortura. Não tive nem tempo de pensar em dizer algo, pois o senti me puxar para perto de si e me abraçar fortemente e pude ouvi-lo sussurrar em meu ouvido:

-Eu voltei. Não disse que voltaria Sakura?

Ele ainda me abraçava, apenas assenti com a cabeça. Ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos.

_Ninguém me contou que eu ia te encontrar_

_Inesperado o que você fez com meu coração_

_Quando eu perdi a esperança você estava lá pra me lembrar_

_Esse é o começo._

_E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar seguindo._

_Amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo_

_Vida é uma estrada agora e pra sempre_

_Uma maravilhosa jornada_

O olhei diretamente nos olhos. O senti colocar uma mão na minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto de si. Pude sentir meu coração disparar. Vi ele dar um meio sorriso e me beijou. Era um beijo tão calmo, sem pressa para acabar. Nunca me senti assim. É definitivamente isso é estar apaixonada.

_E estarei lá quando o mundo parar de girar_

_Eu estarei lá durante a tempestade_

_No fim eu quero estar de pé_

_No começo com você._

_Nós éramos estranhos em uma aventura maluca_

_Nunca sonhando como nossos sonhos iriam se realizar_

_Agora aqui estamos de pé, sem medo do futuro_

_No começo com você._

Depois que nos separamos, dei um sorriso, um sorriso sincero e o abracei. Ficamos um tempo assim, abraçados. Me aproximei de seu ouvido. -Sabe... –comecei –Depois de todo esse tempo sem nos vermos eu realmente tenho mais do que certeza do que eu sinto por você eu nunca senti por ninguém, de verdade. O que eu quero dizer é que eu te amo Sasuke-kun. Te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

_E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar seguindo._

_Amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo_

_Vida é uma estrada agora e pra sempre_

_Uma maravilhosa jornada._

_Eu sabia que havia alguém em algum lugar_

_Como eu, sozinho no escuro_

_Eu sei que meu sonho vai viver_

_Eu tenho esperado por tanto tempo_

_Nada vai nos manter separados._

Ele não disse nada. Apenas sorriu. Eu sabia que ele era de poucas palavras e não sabia se expressar direito. Esse era o jeito dele por isso não me importei, porque como dizem "O silêncio fala mais do que mil palavras" e realmente eu acho que isso é verdade.

Agora eu sei mais do que nunca de que ele me ama tanto quanto eu o amo, porque se não amasse não teria voltado. E uma coisa eu sei: que além dele ter mudado minha vida, a gente a partir de hoje, não iremos nunca mais nos separar.

_E a vida é uma estrada e eu quero continuar seguindo._

_Amor é um rio e eu quero continuar fluindo_

_Vida é uma estrada agora e pra sempre_

_Uma maravilhosa jornada._

_No final eu quero estar de pé no começo com você._

_**Fim**_

_**Bom não sei se ficou tão boa quando a primeira. Ah é a música que eu coloquei se chama "At the Beginning" do desenho Anastasia. Espero que gostem**_


End file.
